The Idea is that I Don't Have Any Idea
by Resolution123
Summary: "Sam and Dean get separated from Bobby, stumble upon the what-the-fuckery that is whatever-the-fuck-this-is, and meet this girl who might have as sucky a life as they do. And Cas is never subtle." Crossover between what appears to be Supernatural, Kingdom Hearts, the Hunger Games, Merlin BBC , and maybe a few other things. More to be added, but that's the gist. Excuse? My dreams.
1. The One with The Magical Rocks

This is a crossover between what I'm guessing is Supernatural, Kingdom Hearts, Merlin, possibly the Avengers(?), and the Hunger Games. Want the backstory for this? The after-notes things will explain pretty much everything as best as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or ideas here, except for the story.

* * *

Vanitas laughed. Dressed in his suit and with his dark blade, he laughed maniacally. His laughter never ceased, even as the dark figure stole Vanitas' life and magic. The figure took no notice of the grating sounds, and simply kept their hands raised to cup the dark energy flowing out of Vanitas' chest. Soon Vanitas would die.

Vanitas disappeared into black smoke, but his laughter remained.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Bobby trekked through the dark, humid forest, puzzled at the silence and all the more cautious for it. They did not speak, merely communicating through gestures during their investigation. The followed the path, before coming to a fork in the road. Bobby took the right path, and Sam and Dean took the left path. Slowly, they made their way through their respective roads.

A rustle in the bushes. Startled, Bobby reflexively swirled to look at all his surroundings. Nothing. It was too dark. He kept his shotgun to his side, continuing on the road. The forest became denser, the air even more sinister, and no light from the moon passed though the think foliage of leaves. The atmosphere was suffocating, dizzying, and made Bobby paranoid. He heard another rustle and a howl; it could have just been the wind. But it probably wasn't because when Bobby started shooting and running and cursing, he crossed a bridge to another island forest, which snapped a few seconds after he crossed it.

Bobby, panicked but trying to maintain his sanity, did what anyone in his situation could do aside from pray.

He swore.

Sam and Dean Winchester took care not to make any noises, not even breathe. However, that stopped when, splitting through the silence like a butcher's knife, they heard Bobby's shouts and his gun being fired, and the crack of wood and subsequent bangs. Immediately, they make to take off towards the general direction of Bobby, but as they turned to retrace their steps back to the fork, the forest shifted around them. The forest started coming to life. The sound of wind roared in their ears, plants rustled with life, and owls hooted from trees. The cacophony of noise shocked them both out of their rush, and the sudden sounds hurt their ears because of the disturbance of the previous silence. Dean waved towards the direction which he suspected they came from, but it wasn't the original road at all. They were in another world entirely, yet they didn't know it at the time.

Sam followed Dean down the supposed road, only to stumble and gawk at the sight before them. Strips of rope and cloth and string all tied to each other and to roofs of houses on stilts. The web created was dense and black and distinctly odd, but that was nothing to what was hanging on the taut strings.

People.

Robed people of varying ages, but, of the ones whose eyes were open, with old, weary eyes and tired faces.

And not just 3 or 4 people either. There were at least 25 people hanging by their necks with strings to the web. And on each of them, a necklace with a gold, simplistic key dangling from it. Some people had several keys on their necklace, others had only one, and they all had varying degrees of decoration.

Sam and Dean were baffled.

And what about Bobby?

* * *

A teenaged girl knelt to the ground of the forest, feeling for stones during twilight. The stones were a clear blue-ish purple, and the girl held 3 of them in her palm under the fading patches of light between the trees. The stones were cast in the light and emitted a soft, pale, golden glow, lighting up the shadows of her hand. The girl's reaction was not one of wonder, but of puzzlement, and then of suspicion. She shoved the stones in her jacket pocket, which was getting heavy with many more similar stones. Rising from the ground, she readjusted her bow and arrow quiver on her back, before trekking onwards through the woods with utter silence.

* * *

So what do you think? You might be wondering what the hell this is, and the thing is, so am I. This was a dream I had a couple nights ago, and I wrote it up some time ago. I think this will be a pet project of mine, where I try to connect all the dots I drew while I was sleeping and see where it goes. Review please! Tell me if I should continue or not!


	2. Dean is a Sucky Teacher for Cas

Full Title for this Chapter: The Moral is That Dean Needs to Work on Cas' Social Skills

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything. I barely own this story, because I honestly didn't actively try to think this up. It was a dream, and that's it.

* * *

Sam slowly walked towards one of the dangling bodies and grasped at the robed man's key necklace. Dean examined the web and the houses, scanning through scenery for any explanation.

"What do you think it means?" they both queried simultaneously. They obviously both had no idea.

Dusk was fast approaching, the morbid hanging figures cast dull shadows across the dirt ground. Sam sighed, feeling a chronic migraine that has probably been in effect for about 7 years take hold of him again. Wait– Dusk?

"Dean."

"What?"

"It was dark a minute ago. Why is it suddenly light?"

"Huh," Dean said, with a trace of sarcasm, "More crazy crap to add to the list of crazy crap on this crazy, crappy day."

"I think you better call Cas, Dean."

"Okay, one, he didn't come when we tried calling him in that forest, and two, and I cannot repeat this enough apparently, but he **does not** live in my ass!"

A flap of wings, "Hello Dean, Sam." Cas greeted from behind Dean.

"Dammit, are you fucking kidding me." lamented Dean.

"I fail to see how the situation you two are currently in is amusing." Cas replied.

"Halt," a young, commanding voice commanded, "How did that man appear out of nowhere?" Sam and Dean immediately whipped out their guns, pointing them in the direction of the voice. The owner of the voice stepped out from the trees.

* * *

Katniss had been watching them for a little while. She happened to stumble upon them when returning to the clearing with the Hanging Web. She herself had no idea who these people in robes were, but she was intent on finding out. Her heavy pockets were a testament to that, as well as a plump groosling hanging on her shoulder. She was after all, by nature, a survivalist.

And survivalists are always prepared to be deal with problems all alone, with no one to rely on. _She_ thought she was all alone, with no one to rely on. Imagine her surprise when she saw two men, one would probably be called handsome by the girls from school, the other was a giant with fairly gentle features, who would probably also be considered attractive by other girls. She stepped closer towards the men, angling her body to hide herself better in between the trees. They seemed to be arguing, rather one-sidedly. The first man had an odd language that Katniss had only heard in the speech of local drunks or sellers in the Hob. Watchful of her steps and her visibility, she tilted her head out a bit more to get a better look.

It took her a second, but she finally managed to register that a man in a long, tan coat appeared out of thin air.

It _didn't_ take a second to ready her bow and arrow.

* * *

Sam and Dean were once again shocked.

'It was a _girl_,' Dean thought. A kid.

What was a teenaged girl doing out here in the middle of goddamn nowhere pointing a fucking _bow and arrow _–why the hell a bow and arrow?!– at them, with a huge-ass _bird_ slung over her shoulder. What. The. Hell.

Cas' eyes were the only ones not fixed on the kid with surprise. In fact, it seemed as if his eyes were rather full of sorrow. '_Fuck_. Emotions.'

Dean kept his gun trained on her, as did Sam, and in return, she moved the target of her bow from Dean to Cas.

A staring showdown started apparently, but it ended pretty damn fast because Sam made the surrendering motion with his hands and laid down his gun. Sam gestured Dean to do the same, which he did slowly, yet hesitantly.

"Um... Hello. I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean," Sam introduced with a wave of his hands, "And this is Cas. He's a friend of ours. And we can't really explain how he appeared without sounding absolutely nuts, but–"

Cas took a step toward the kid, "I am Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord, and you are Katniss Everdee–"

Cas was cut a short by an arrow to the chest. He looked at it.

The girl, Katniss apparently, gaped in shock. Slowly, Cas pulled the arrow out. Not a drop of blood. In kid's defense, he was like that when he first met him, and it was understandably creepy, to the level of 'oh-shit-what-the-fuck-do-I-do-now.'

Katniss, in what looked a lot like anger, pivoted her foot, reloaded her bow, and shot an arrow at Dean. Cas appeared in front of Dean, grabbing the arrow in front of his face at what seemed to be faster than the speed of light.

Katniss obviously deflated, realizing she couldn't kill them. What a girl who looked to be about 16 or 17 with a bow and arrow and using it to kill people at such an age would be doing, Dean had no idea.

"Do not be afraid. I am an Angel. And we too are trying to find an answer to this riddle." Cas stated, using his goddamned 'high-and-mighty-and-righteous' tone of voice.

Somehow, by mutual silent understanding, they all moved to sit down in the middle of the circle.

* * *

"My name is Katniss. I am from Panem, District 12. I was the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. I am an illegal hunter. I am 17 years old."

"Um... Great. Well, I'm Dean and this is Sam, as you know. I am Sam's older brother. We hunt demons, vengeful spirits, mythical creatures, and other things for a living. Family career and all that. We know Cas and about angels because of some apocalypse stuff that happened a while back."

The fire crackled in the middle of the group.

"So... Cas. Why didn't you respond when we were in the forest?"

"I couldn't hear you, nor reach you. It seems you were in another dimension."

"Another dimension, huh," Dean murmured, "Well, great."

Silence.

More Silence.

Awkward Silence.

At some point, they decided to dig into Katniss' groosling.

"Well, um... Katniss, what's the Hunger Games?" Sam asked politely.

"I'm surprised you people do not know." Katniss said.

"Well, I guess you could say we're not natives." Dean snarked (with his mouth full while munching on a groosling leg).

"The Hunger Games is a yearly lottery hosted by the Capitol of Panem. In each of the twelve districts, a boy and a girl from the age of 12 to 18 are chosen to compete. There are 24 'tributes' total. Usually, there is only one slip of paper in the lottery bowl when you are 12, and you add one extra ticket for each year." Katniss began.

"Okay, lottery. That's nice." Dean commented. Cas frowned. Sam shushed Dean.

"If you are poor and your family is starving, you can submit more slips of paper with your name on it for the lottery in return for some tesserae, a grain ration to feed your family."

Sam nodded, chewing thoughtfully on the miniature-turkey. That sounded nice.

"On the day of the lottery, which we call the Reaping–"

"That's a fairly dark name. And I've seen a lot of dark things. Death for example. Hell, for another." Dean interjected. Cas frowned deeper.

Katniss fiddled with the laces of her boots. "That's because the tributes that are selected from the Reaping are eventually taken to an arena to fight each other to the death until there is only one child left alive for the entertainment of the Capitol."

Dean and Sam choked on their food. Cas sighed.

"I'm sorry about the circumstances of your life. Please accept my sincere condolences. At least you volunteered to save your younger sister, and that there were two victors for the first time ever that year. It's not your fault Peeta lost his leg, or that Rue died." Cas offered, his voice deep, and words genuine.

Katniss' eyes flickered downward at the mention of Primrose, Peeta, and Rue. She had quickly adapted to accept that angels existed (but was slightly unsure of what angels were, or Lords), but grasped that Castiel could know anything and everything about a person's life if he so chose.

"Rest assured the Lord does not endorse any such vulgarity, and in fact disapproves of it." Cas continued. Dean was clutching his forehead in distress, and Sam was reflecting how the Hunger Games seemed a lot like that time when Yellow-Eyes forced all the demon-blood-children to fight against each other. He wasn't exactly the 'Victor', considering he died, but it was hard to tell if that was a good or bad thing at this point.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think I know how you feel...?" Sam put forward.

"Thank you, I suppose." Katniss said. She was not inclined to speak unless spoken to, as she was still cautious about the three men (or two men and an angel).

Silence.

More Silence.

Awkward Silence.

It's been happening a lot between the group.

"So. Anyone want to explain what might be going on?" Dean asked, motioning to the dead bodies hanging from the web above and around them.

"I believe these people are druids. A peaceful, magical race from a time long ago. They have long since died out, and other creatures bearing the same name took their place in mythology, like the druid that tried to attack Sam when he was little." Cas supplied.

"Great. Dead magical people, basically," Dean scoffed, "There's no such thing as magic."

"You never know, Dean. The thing is, pretty much anything can be real at this point." Sam replied.

"Then what of these keys hanging from their necks?" Katniss urged Cas.

"That I do not know. I have never seen nor heard of such ornaments in relation to druids or magic."

Silence.

More Silence.

Awkward Silence.

By this time, the silence was becoming a habit.

"Would you like another wing?" Katniss offered to Dean.

"You sure? Don't we need to stock up or something?"

"At the rate and amount of food you people eat, I suppose we ought to just finish this groosling by tomorrow morning, and I'll go hunting again after."

"If you say so." Dean agreed, plucking the wing from Katniss' hand.

* * *

What do you think? Any suggestions? What do you think will happen to them? Did I portray the characters well? Please give me constructive feedback!

Also, irrelevant to this story: I AM SUFFERING FROM MASSIVE DESTIEL FEELS AND BE PREPARED IF, AT SOME POINT, I BARF A GIANT PILE OF INNUENDOS ON THIS STORY LATER.


	3. Gummi Blocks are Not for Eating

Disclaimer: Everything aside from plot isn't mine.

* * *

Dawn had come and gone by the time Dean woke up. Katniss always woke early, as it was necessary for survival in District 12 and in the Hunger Games. Sleeping meant vulnerability, and she couldn't afford to do that. Sam always woke early; he was just a morning person, kind of. Cas didn't need to sleep, but Dean had the suspicion it was mostly because he didn't know how. Dean swore to himself to correct that.

Nevertheless, Dean was awake by mid-morning. Katniss was already roasting some rabbit by the fire, and she was currently skinning a handful of what appeared to be squirrels. Sam sat across from her on another log, while Cas was doing that thing, the tilting-his-head-in-puzzlement-which-looked-really-awkward-and-uncomfortable thing, while regarding the druids, prodding at their robes and examining their features.

"So, how did you get here, Katniss?" Dean overheard Sam ask.

"I needed some time away from District 12 because of some tensions between some friends of mine and me. I went for a walk in the nearby woods, but somehow, I strayed too far away from the fence. Then suddenly, it was dark. The woods became denser and thicker and darker, and suddenly, there were roads. The roads became a puzzle to me, and I couldn't figure my way out; I couldn't even go back the way I came correctly. I walked and walked and walked, and then there are noises everywhere, it became day-time again. I came across this clearing several days ago. I had been investigating the forest since then."

"That's almost exactly the same as how we got here," Sam said, "Dean, Bobby, a friend of ours, and I were investigating some strange apocalyptic signs in the area. Ridiculous thunderstorms, dangerous floods, horrible tornadoes, stuff like that. We were researching what the causes could be, or I was, and the weather seemed to be at its worst above this forest. We went in to take a look around."

Dean walked over to Sam and the kid. He sat down on an extra log by the extinct fire.

"We came across a fork in the road, so Bobby went to the right, and Dean and I to the left. Some time later, we heard Bobby yelling and cursing, and several gunshots, as well as a crash or something. We tried to go back, but somehow we ended up in this clearing and it was suddenly daytime." Sam spoke.

"If the forest confuses us the moment we wish to escape, the likelihood of ever finding your friend is very low. Unless you find him without actively thinking about leaving, or else you will simply return to this spot, and if your friend hasn't tried to leave anywhere." Katniss replied, blunt words harsh and unsympathetic. Sam went quiet, and Dean coughed.

"So, Kat," Dean said, "Did you find anything while searching for information about our situation or on how to get out of this place?" If Katniss cared about how informally she was addressed, she didn't show it. However, she appeared to be debating something in her head, before hesitantly reaching into her jacket pocket.

"I went back into the woods a few times to hunt, but yesterday, I noticed these," Katniss pulled out a large handful of transparent stones, "on the ground. There are a lot of these stones in the woods, and I collected as many as I could. They seemed important, somehow...ethereal." Katniss said, appearing frustrated at how different and unfamiliar everything was.

She held out her hands, cupping approximately 15 stones the size of walnuts in her palms. Sam took a couple in his hands, inspecting them, holding one to the light. The rock emitted a subtle, muted golden radiance.

Cas leaning over Sam in less than a second. He curiously tilted his head (_'but seriously, the head tilting looks really uncomfortable,'_ Dean thought), before snatching one from Katniss' hands and thoroughly examining it.

"Anything, Cas?" Sam queried.

"These are shattered gummi blocks of a rare type." Cas replied.

"This is really not the time for jokes, Cas." Dean mumbled.

"What's a gummi block?" Katniss asked.

Cas sighed. '_He's been doing that pretty often lately_,' thought Dean.

"Gummi blocks are building blocks and materials with special features which are used in making gummi ships, ships that travel between worlds. These are special in that these automatically take whomever the user wishes to a default location, usually for regrouping as a saved point to return to." Cast explained.

"Is that how we got here then?" Sam inquired, "Maybe that forest was sort of like the transition between these worlds."

"Am I the only one confused about how there are other worlds or whatever?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean. Supernatural, remember? Anything can happen? Geez." Sam chided.

Katniss simply absorbed this information quietly, before commenting.

"So you say that these are building blocks for a ship or vehicle to other 'worlds', then maybe we can reassemble the ship by collecting enough of the stones and putting them together. Then, we could try flying it back to our own 'universes.'"

"Unfortunately, no. The gummi blocks have been smashed. Somehow, something destroyed it, possibly on purpose. We are trapped here in this world, that I'm sure. The only other thing I'm certain about is that someone, whomever used these gummi blocks, was specifically calling us to here for a reason." Castiel answered.

* * *

Time passed rather quickly for Bobby, which would be surprising, considering the lack of entertainment, if you weren't used to this wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey stuff. Fortunately, Bobby was somewhat well versed in what he liked to call 'Supernatural Shit', so he could tell that, where ever he was, was probably on a different schedule that reality. For one, he had a watch, and once it hit 8:00 AM and it was still dark, that probably meant that he was either at the North or South pole, or he was in a different dimension. And for another, Bobby wasn't an idjit.

Well, don't assume he just sat next to the cliff for five hours. He spent a long while searching for a way to escape, but it became clear that this cliff was also simultaneously an island, and there wasn't any other bridges out. At that point, Bobby dropped his things and just sat down next to the cliff for three hours. If he were to be perfectly honest with himself, (and as the better father figure of Dean, of course he never was,) he figured he was pretty much trapped, before trying to think of a material efficient way to get back across to the rest of the forest.

Bobby flipped out his pocket knife, found some sturdy but thin trees, and set to work. This was going to be a long while. By then, Bobby had a feeling that time would pass a lot slower now.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, will you?" Dean snapped.

"Sorry," Sam automatically said, "I'm just...nervous."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I just don't think _this_ is it. There's something more going on."

"Be quiet! You're scaring away the prey with all your noise and questions and crunching!" Katniss whispered urgently.

"S'not like our profession really deals with killing animals, you know. _Our_ _prey_ don't usually have super hearing." Dean snarked.

"Would you like us to leave, Katniss?" offered Cas.

"Do so, but quietly!"

Dean, Sam, and Castiel shuffled awkwardly back to the camp site, their current 'Home, Sweet Home". Once again, they were greeted by the welcoming sight of dead druids hanging on a web of black strings connected from house-on-stilts to house-on-stilts. Nevertheless, Dean and Sam felt safer there.

Katniss had been startled and righteously annoyed at the rate of the groups food consumption, which was much higher than she calculated, even for just three people since angels honestly don't count. Frustrated with foreigners, she set out for hunting again; twice in one day. Sam had felt a bit guilty, and he tried eat less ('Think about the starving children in Africa, Sam! Don't be a glutton!'), but Dean would certainly not be persuaded ('Think about the starving people in Kat's district, Dean! Don't be a glutton!'). Meanwhile, Castiel didn't understand why Sam tried to get everyone to eat less with reminders of starving people. Wasn't such a method more commonly used to provoke people to finish their food?

"So, Sammy. What feels weird to you?"

"What I said. I don't know, but I feel like we wont be lazing around searching for clues no one will ever find for much longer."

"Comforting, Sammy. Real comforting."

"We should keep looking for more information. Search all the other houses we haven't gone into yet. Try to find some hints about what's going on. What world we might be in." Castiel instructed.

"Aye, aye captain." Sam and Dean groaned.

They split up, rummaging through the houses of the druids. They tore apart their beds, flipped their few furniture, and scrutinized their trinkets and belongings. The writing seemed to consistently be in Old English, but they were mostly just letters. Even then, there were few of those too. Cas mentioned that one of their abilities was to mentally communicate over short to moderately long distances. He didn't seem to know much else, though he attributed his lack of data to the fact that druids are a fairly common race throughout the worlds, and each have different features to the last.

Despite all their ferreting, they never stopped to truly examine the bodies. Nor did they examine the keys around their necks, nor the web above them. They didn't notice the one druid boy with a missing key...

* * *

So what do you think? I'm planning to show a bit more of Katniss later, but mostly just because of how distrustful she is.

How do you like my portrayal of characters? I don't think it's deep enough, but I'll get there.

I won't be adding any new chapters next week, so don't wait up.

Please review!


	4. Reunions

**Sorry it took so long to finish this. I'm still getting the plot straight in my head, and school got in the way. More notes at the end.**

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

Dank musk pervaded the air, and coupled with the stifling darkness, it would be enough to make anyone choke with sheer paranoia and fear. The forest was alight with various sounds of the wild; screeching, howling, and crooning made up a cacophony of harsh, ear-splitting noises.

The cloaked figure paid no heed to the pandemonium. A key dangled from its neck. The dark, cloaked figure was humming, proud of its accomplishment. The cloaked figure loitered around the forest path, awaiting the arrival of its cohort.

A flash of blue light, and another dark silhouette emerged. The dark shape took in its surroundings, and its presence exuded confidence and disdain. The symphony of animal calls did not stop.

"Good evening, Liesmith." the first figure greeted pleasantly.

"Indeed. Have you taken the Hate Being's essence and put it in a key?" the second dark figure asked.

"Yes. He is the last lost soul. We can now harvest the weapon for our revenge."

"I suppose. I take it Crowley has still not arrived?"

"No. He's too busy playing Capitol counselor."

The clamor continued. A man in a black suit and pristine shoes appeared from nowhere, startling the first figure.

"Crowley, you're late." The first figure scolded.

"So was he, yet I didn't hear you chew out Mr. Silvertongue over there." Crowley said, miffed.

"Enough of this prattling. Lady Morgana, if you would please place the last lost soul on the last druid." the second figure snapped.

Crowley stepped back in mock astonishment, before saying, "What? You got him? He was a tough bugger even when we stole his gummi whatever. Killed most of my hellhounds, that one. And _you_ killed him?"

"I am a sorceress. A witch. He was a fair match, but I was much stronger." Morgana retorted, affronted. "However, he started laughing uncontrollably for some reason." Morgana admitted.

"Lady Morgana, you will place the final soul on it's corresponding sacrifice. Crowley, continue with whatever shenanigans you do in your spare time. This was an update. I will continue with the plan, and you must still uphold your part, Crowley." the second figure said.

"Very well, Trickster." Morgana replied.

"I don't take orders from you, Loki." Crowley said.

Loki tilted his head, blue eyes glowing in the darkness, through the ceaseless noise of the forest, and smiled.

* * *

It was dawn. Dean was still in a state of half-sleep, crouched and curled up on the cold ground with his own arm as a pillow, wrapped in a warm blanket he stole from one of the houses. Sam was huddled into a ball near the fire, actually asleep, and also under a stolen blanket. A few days had passed since their pillaging, and at this point, Sam, Dean, and Cas had nothing to do aside from be painfully anxious about Bobby and about leaving. Katniss kept getting the food, and Dean and Sam almost started taking lessons on hunting, before realizing they wouldn't have enough ammo later if they contributed. Whatever 'later' entailed.

Cas was troubled, face drawn in a dark expression while he brooded by the fire. Katniss observed his tense shoulders quietly, while trying her hardest to contain her body heat. Lately, the nights had grown colder, and soon they would have to sleep together to stay warm. The two of them had shared expressions of consternation, though they weren't worried about the same things.

"If Bobby is stuck in between worlds, then time may have stopped or passed differently for him, meaning he may still be alive." Katniss shivered. She tugged her jacket closer to her body. "And considering that he should have tried to escape and has not arrived here," Cas continued, "it is likely that he is either trapped or he got lost and could be anywhere in the worlds by now. It seems the gummi blocks was not meant for him, but he was simply dragged into this mess because he was with Sam and Dean at the time. I am beginning to suspect that the reason we cannot leave is not because the forest confuses us, but rather that a spell has been cast to prevent us from escaping."

"Is that so." Katniss said. 'How much longer can I support this group's _enormous_ appetite? The animals will be more reluctant to go outside when it is getting colder.' Katniss thought.

"I had sensed some magic here, but I had assumed it was the magic of the forest. It seems it is specific to us, and it confuses us as soon as we try to escape. I have tried flying away from here, but I landed hazardously on the ground ten feet away from where I started."

Dean heard it vaguely and recalled the memory. It was more apt to say that Cas disappeared and landed ten feet away from where he started as a pile of ridiculous trench coat and awkward limbs. He chuckled, though wasn't really conscious of doing it.

Katniss, unsure if he expected a response from her, simply asked, "_How_ are you _not_ cold?"

If one listened for it, one could faintly hear Dean snorting in amusement in the midst of his drowsiness.

Cas heard it. But of course, it was because he was an angel, nothing else.

* * *

Despite the assumption that Bobby would be nearly starving to death or lost somehow, Bobby _was_ a hunter. And not just of the supernatural. He could work on making a bridge and also take breaks for a snack, thanks to his gun and his fire-making skills. The sky had remained dark for the entirety of Bobby's stay, but Bobby estimated by his watch that it had been eight days since he was trapped here. He couldn't tell at all; he just ate when he was hungry and slept when he was tired. Honestly, it felt like it had been only two days since he was trapped here. Nevertheless, he was just about done with the bridge, and all that was needed was to place and assemble it. Bobby hefted the end of his makeshift bridge and brought it closer to the edge of the island. Stars twinkled through the chasm, but Bobby did not bother to think too deeply on it. Bobby took a deep breath, still clutching the end of the bridge, and _chucked_.

The bridge end landed squarely on the cliff of the other side. With care not to disturb his work in fear of it being dislodged into the abyss below, Bobby nudged his end of the bridge into alignment.

Slowly, just to test the bridge's stability, Bobby leaned over it. He crawled on top, before cautiously, _carefully_ rising to his feet. He walked over the planks deliberately, even though he'd tested it's sturdiness a million times. Bobby had confidence he wouldn't fall, but things can happen. Just like when he lost use of his legs. Bobby's still sour about that.

Eventually, he reached the end of his goddamned bridge, which took _a lot_ of time apparently, and the culmination of his efforts took a total of 37 seconds. It didn't feel like a lot of time, but that's besides the point. Once his feet touched the ground of the original forest, Bobby took off into a sprint, or at least an approximation of one. The forest instantly transformed into how it was that night, silence invasive and stifling. Hurriedly, Bobby rushed back to the fork and when the opposite way. He hoped there wasn't another fork in the road, because then he might never find the boys. Bobby refused to admit it, but he was worried and anxious. Who knew what could have happened to those idjits when he wasn't there to keep watch over them?

Bobby ran, and ran, and ran, without realizing that signs of wildlife actually began to appear. Bobby _did_ notice when the sky went bright with the light of dawn, and he stumbled over something. Something that gave a very girly squawk.

Apparently, that something was one Sam Winchester, who did not appreciate being awoken by being tripped on, even when it was by someone he had been worried sick about for the past few days. Dean woke up across from Sam, and immediately started laughing from relief and the imagery. Cas reminded himself to ask Dean why having an middle-aged man, whom they've been anxious to find for several days, fall on top of your brother was funny.

Katniss, who was about to draw her bow, noticed these distinctly un-unhappy reactions and assumed the man was Bobby. She relaxed her muscles and went back to brooding by the fire. 'I don't understand men.' Katniss realized.

Dean and Sam stood up, and Cas sighed and appeared next to them. To Katniss' surprise, Dean took out a knife and cut himself with it, then took a flask from his back pocket and splashed water all over his face. He splashed Castiel's face, Sam's face, and the older man's face, before putting it back into his pocket. He handed the knife to Bobby, who also cut himself with it, who also gave it to Sam, who repeated the actions. After all of them had cut their arms and wiped their faces, they smiled at each other. Dean and Sam moved to hug the older man, clasping Bobby's shoulder and talking avidly. Katniss couldn't hear all the words, but Bobby started yelling profanities at Sam and Dean, who instead of looking offended, laughed and wore intense grins of relief.

Katniss really didn't understand their rituals, but she could tell that this Bobby meant a lot to the three of them. Katniss coveted their friendship. Her relationships weren't so loving. The only people she trusted was Peeta, Gale, Prim, and Cinna. Peeta loved her, and so did Gale, and they both made her uncomfortable. She had no idea what to do with them. Cinna was in the Capitol.

Fear washed through her once again. Was Prim worrying about her? Was her mother and Gale taking care of her? Are they managing through the harsh living conditions of the 12th District? The only good thing she could find of this situation was that she was at least a whole world away from the tensions between her friends and the Tour. Maybe she could miss it. But the Capitol would start searching for her. That wasn't a comforting thought. If they were searching for her, they would go immediately to her family and interrogate them, maybe even threaten them. Katniss felt herself go cold, even more than she already was, and she added more kindling to the fire.

"Please... Let them be alright." Katniss prayed. She didn't know who she was praying to, or what praying was about, but Castiel did it every night. Katniss had seen others do it back in District 12, but she had always believed it to be a hopeless wish. Now, she didn't know what to think, but anxiety gnawed at her very being, despair growing by the days. Katniss kept her stoic demeanor intact and soldiered on.

* * *

**Okay, I admit I'm not very good at this writing thing, but I'm going to try to get some character development and moral dilemmas and epic battle scenes in here. I'm trying. I'm thinking. Calm the fuck down, man.**

**Also, guess who? Yep, Loki! Which Loki? Loki! What, Avengers!Loki or Supernatural!Witness Protection!Loki? Wait for it.**

**This story may have ships crawling in, but I probably wont write that much about it. I might have some references or teasing at some relationships if you squint. You can pretend it's totally platonic, and you might not even see it _with_ shipper goggles.**

**Once more, please review. I want to know if I'm doing well in an area or bad in another. Especially characterization! I find that really important, and if you readers could please just type something up in a review, it would really help. Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye, and hope to see you next chapter.**


End file.
